


Jya nakute

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: “(Jya nande) Yasashii yo ne, (Jya nande) Oshara dashi ne, (Jya nande) Moshi tsukiattara kitto zettai tanoshi yo ne” (=Then why? You’re nice, Then why? And you’re fashionable too, Then why? If I went out with you it’d definitely be a lot of fun)
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Jya nakute

This was something that could happen with only him… But again, why was he even surprised?... Still sitting behind the wheel, Sho watched the white smoke seeping from under the hood of his car. His face contorted in a frown between annoyance, helplessness and pits over his fail again.  
Just how much mishap someone needed that your car breaks down just when you’re about to run away from everything?... Work, family, friends… everything… Any other person would find it weird why he wants to run away. He liked his job; that was the only thing he was good at, after all. He loved his family and friends too…  
But the pressure was just too much recently… His success in his work resulted in being assigned for one project after the other… He turned 30 this year and his parents bugged him to settle down now he had a stable job and a promising career; so they set him up for omiais twice a month at least… His friends weren’t any better either. They said if not marriage, then he should at least find a decent girlfriend (_“Or a boyfriend if that’s what you need…”_)  
And today he just snapped…  
When he woke up another message on his answering machine waited him from his mother, informing that she settled an omiai for him for the next Saturday with one of her friends’ daughter… Sho couldn’t even imagine how his mom had so many friends with daughters. He was sure he turned down at least 20 of them already!  
After sleeping barely 4 hours cause he had to finish a project-report, the least thing he wanted to hear first thing in the morning that his mother settled an omiai for him once again…  
So without thinking he threw some clothes in a suitcase and before he could’ve given a second thought to what he was doing he was in his car already heading out of the city…  
  
Just as he got out his car to see what the problem with it could be – not that he could do anything about that cause he wasn’t good with cars either – his phone rang.  
“Moshi-moshi?”  
_“Sho-kun! Where the fuck are you? The meeting starts in 15 minutes!”_ his co-worker and friend, Nino asked demanding.  
“I’m not going” Sho said curtly.  
_“You’re not coming?” _Nino echoed disbelieving.  
_“Nino-chan, let me talk to him…”_ Sho could hear his other friend, Ohno saying to Nino. _“What do you mean you’re not coming, Sho-kun? Your report…?” _Ohno asked.  
“I finished the report, it’s on my desk. You can hold the presentation without me…” Sho said annoyed, he really didn’t want to listen to this right now.  
_“But… where are you now? Why aren’t you coming? You’ll be scolded… maybe even fired…” _Ohno said obviously concerned cause this attitude was unusual from Sho. But his concern didn’t move Sho at all.  
"Tell them I got sick. I’ll be back when I get better” he said then cut the line before his friend could utter another word…  
After pocketing his he opened the hood – deflating more smoke with this – then just stared dumbly at it. Even he could negotiate the hardest cases, when it came down to practical things like fixing a car – or simply making breakfast – he was completely lost. Just like now…  
  
“Ano… do you need help?” a voice caught his attention.  
Sho was sitting on the ground next to his car for the past two hours, waiting for someone who might be able to help him. Since his phone’s battery died on him of course, he couldn’t call for help but he wasn’t even surprised at this turn of things.  
But it seemed his saving angel finally arrived.  
“Yeah!” Sho said jumping up.  
He looked at his ‘saving angel’ getting off his bike; he wore colorful shorts with a simple white V-necked T-shirt, his beautiful face framed with soft-looking black locks… _‘He really has to be an angel…’ _Sho thought and kept staring at him dumbly.  
“Ano… your car… did it break down?”  
“Oh… yeah, it did. And I’m… not actually good with cars…” Sho admitted slightly embarrassed, scratching his nape.  
“I’m not a car-repair either but I can take a look at it if you want me…”  
“That would be really kind of you!” Sho said with a hopeful smile blooming on his face and bowed his head to the man gratefully.  
The young man parked his bike next to his car then bent under the hood to examine what he problem could be.  
“Ah! Look here! Your cooling system… Oh, I think it’s broken… You might need to replace it, I’m afraid…” he said with an apologetic expression as if it was his fault.  
“Why am I not even surprised?…” Sho mumbled. “Can I borrow your mobile to call the yellow angel? Mine is dead…”  
“Eh… I… don’t have one actually…” the lanky man admitted with a cute pink coloring his face.  
“Just my luck…” Sho mumbled dejected. “And I’m in the middle of nowhere, of course…”  
“Hey, it’s not _‘the middle of nowhere’_!” the taller man protested with a cute pout. “My town’s just 1,5 miles that way and there’s another over the woods too… By the way, my friend happens to be a car-mechanic…”  
“Really?” Sho’s eyes lit up hopefully. This was the first good news of the day.  
They quickly packed the bike in Sho’s trunk – they couldn’t close it but that was okay, since they didn’t plan on bowl along the road – then started pushing the car.  
“Hey, thanks for your help!” Sho said. “I’m Sho, by the way. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Masaki” the taller man introduces himself flashing a bright smile at Sho…  
  
“Hey, Jun-pon!” Aiba called his friend when they finally stopped pushing Sho’s car in front of the small car-repair shop.  
“Oh, Aiba-chan! What are you doing here?” the tall, skinny man called Jun came out and eyed the two sweat-drenched men in front of him.  
“Sho-chan’s car broke down outside the town. I think it’s the cooling but maybe you should take a look at it too…”  
Sho looked at Aiba kind of shocked at the nickname but then a smile appeared on his lips.  
“Alright, then leave it here. I’ll take a look at it when I have the time… I’ll drop by later and tell what I can do about it” Jun said nodding.  
“Thanks, Jun-pon! You’re the best!” Aiba said grinning.  
Aiba walked back to the car to get his bike.  
“Come, Sho-chan, you can wait at my place till that…”  
Sho nodded and got his suitcase too and followed Aiba. The taller man led him to a patisserie in the town-center. After a quick freshening-up, the taller man changed into pure white trousers and shirt and started to look after his courses, while Sho just sat at the counter silently, watching Aiba filling the display with freshly baked cakes and listened to his cheerful blabbing. The run-away business man couldn’t help but smile. Aiba had a really refreshing personality. He was nothing like his acquaintances. He was bouncy but a bit clumsy; talkative though his speeches sometimes had no sense at all; and he was smiling all the time as bright as the sun. He had a good word to every entering customer and chatted happily with everyone. Sho wished he had at least had of the talent Aiba possessed.  
“Here! Eat up!” Aiba said putting a piece of cake and a cup of coffee in front of Sho, waking him from his thoughts. “It’s on the house…” he added with a bright smile.  
“Ah… No! I’ll pay for it…” Sho said startled padding around for his wallet hurriedly.  
“Mou, Sho-chan! I told you it’s on the house so just eat it” Aiba insisted with an adorable pout. “You look like someone who ate nothing in days…” he added this time with a slightly worried tone.  
“Jya, itadakimasu…” Sho took the fork and dug in the cake. “Umai!” he exclaimed delighted.  
Aiba just laughed at his reaction then returned to his work. Sho as well returned to observe the taller man…  
  
“You know everyone here…” Sho commented when there were no more customers; it was darkening already.  
“It’s a small town and we lived here with Matsujun ever since child-hood…” Aiba said shrugging.  
“I don’t think I could live here…” Sho commented absent-mindedly then his eyes widened realizing his words’ negative meaning. “I… I mean it’s a really nice place… the people are very… friendly… It’s just… _silent_…” he blabbed embarrassed.  
Once again Aiba just laughed.  
“I got it. You’re a _city-boy_, that’s all…” Aiba said with an understanding smile. “You said it right, this place is nice and we’d be way too indulged if such a handsome face would walk among us…” he added winking at Sho who looked back baffled. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”  
“I just… needed to get away…” Sho mumbled.  
“_Get away_?... But your family and friends must be worried…”  
“They’re the reason I wanted to get away…” Sho pouted sulkily.  
“You should inform your girlfriend at least…” Aiba insisted.  
_‘There’s no way someone as handsome as him, being single…’_ Aiba thought trying to convince himself and repress his disappointment. But he almost cried out surprised-happily when Sho shook his head negatively.  
Before they could continue their talk, Jun marched in.  
“Hey, Matsujun! Could you check Sho-chan’s car?” Aiba asked his friend curiously.  
“I did. And I’m sorry but I think I have no good news…” Jun said as he sat down next to Sho. “Your cooler is broken as Aiba-chan suspected but I don’t have replacement for such a luxurious car so I had to order it. It must take a few days to arrive. Also is might cost a lot…”  
Sho sighed deeply.  
“It can’t be helped, right? Just make it work again, Matsumoto-san…” he said sighing again.  
“Alright, then…” Jun said nodding the stood up to leave.  
“Matsujun, here!” Aiba handed a box of cake to his friend with a bright smile.  
“Arigatou, Aiba-chan!” Jun smiled back then left…  
  
“Sho-chan, do you have a place to stay?” Aiba asked though he highly doubted that since the other already admitted that he just fled from home.  
“Oh, now you mention it… I should go search for a place to stay… You know any hotels or inns near-by?” Sho asked getting up.  
“As we talked about it earlier, it’s a small place… We don’t have any hotels or such… Though I have a room upstairs that I use to rent out for such troubled business men who needs immediate vacation…” Aiba said winking at Sho.  
He really used to rent that room, though that usually happens with through-passengers in the summer time. It was definitely the first time that a run-away business man would stay there. _‘Such a good-looking one, on top of all…’ _Aiba thought dreamily but then he grabbed himself quickly.  
He couldn’t know if Sho would think about him that way._ ‘Heck, you couldn’t even know if he was into men at all!...’_ Aiba reminded himself before he did something stupid.  
“So?” Aiba asked realizing Sho was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth hesitantly.  
“Uh… well, I… thank you, that’d be great help…” he said finally smiling embarrassed which made Aiba want to jump on him and kiss him breathless…  
_‘Stop it, Masaki!’_ he scolded himself mentally.  
“Great! Come with me, I show you your new room!” he said grinning and led Sho upstairs. “I’ll finish straightening up the place then start preparing dinner. My apartment is behind the shop. Come down when you settled in!” he said cheerily before left Sho alone…  
  
From the next day Sho was practically glued to Aiba’s side. It wasn’t that he knew none else – well, only Jun who seemed to be busy all the time – but that he enjoyed his company. If he wanted to be honest with himself, it was more than that… Masaki wasn’t like anyone Sho ever met and it made Sho somewhat gravitating toward him… So he was around Aiba all the time, no matter that he went to grocery shopping or was baking cakes or served the customers…  
“Can I help you with something?” Sho asked on the second morning he woke up at Aiba’s place.  
“You want to help?” Aiba asked surprised. “You don’t have to…”  
“But I want to!” Sho cut in quickly, eagerly.  
Aiba laughed.  
“Okay, okay. If you insist…” Aiba gave in. “Put the dough in that baking tin then put it in the oven. Watch over it, would you? For 30 minutes…” Aiba instructed strictly.  
“Hai!” Sho nodded grinning widely which made him look like a little kid.  
Aiba chuckled and shook his head amused at Sho’s reaction before turned his attention back to mixing another cake’s dough while blabbing randomly about cakes and creams and such. It was slightly unexpected but Sho also asked a lot on the topic…  
“Hey, Sho-chan!... What’s this smell?...” Aiba asked suddenly, sniffing. “Like… something’s burning…”  
“Ah!” Sho cried out panicked; rushing back to the oven but it was too late already. “Wasureta!” he whined as dark smoke puffed out the oven and the strong smell of burnt cake filled the kitchen.  
“Aww, Sho-chan! I told you to watch it over!” Aiba said scolding as he stepped next to Sho to take a look of the ruined cake personally. He poked it carefully then sighed. “It can’t be helped now. Completely ruined…” he declared sighing.  
“Gomen…” Sho mumbled embarrassed. “It seems it was a bad idea of me… I should’ve known though… I never was good in the kitchen…”  
“Mou, Sho-chan! You should’ve told that before hand!” Aiba whined but in the next minute he was already laughing again.  
It was the thing Sho admired in the taller man the most, Sho thought with a soft smile as he watched the laughing Aiba. He always seemed to laugh so easily, freely…  
After this Aiba made Sho promise he’ll just sit still in the kitchen, not touching anything at all.  
“I have just this one place. I can’t afford to let it burnt down…” he reasoned joking, making Sho blushed in embarrassment again.  
Now his place was secured, Aiba turned his attention back to his task and Sho couldn’t say he regretted it cause his current seat gave him a better view of the pastry-cook’s backside, especially when he bent down to take cake in and out of the oven…  
_‘Stop it, Sakurai! That’s not the way to thank him his help! And for God’s sake, he’s a man too, stop staring at his butt!’ _Sho scolded himself mentally.  
_‘Or a boyfriend, if that’s what you need…’_  
“Oi, Sho-chan! You don’t even listening to me!” Aiba’s whining cut in his thoughts.  
“Ah, gomen!” Sho looked at him with an apologetic smile. “What were you saying?”  
“I asked if you could open the door for me… I have still work to do, you know, Mr. Run-away!” he said teasing with a tray full of delicious looking cakes in his hand.  
To ignore the teasing Sho jumped of the stool quickly and opened the door to Aiba. His eyes followed the taller man and couldn’t help but wonder whether Aiba was swaying his hips like that on purpose?...  
  
“Hey, Sho-chan! Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Aiba asked suddenly out of a blue.  
Sho blinked at the taller man surprised and Aiba stared back at him seeming equally shocked that the question slipped his mouth. No matter how desperate he was to know the answer ever since they first met.  
“Gomen… I have no right to ask such thing… Forget it…” Aiba mumbled, his face turning pink.  
“No, it’s okay” Sho said quickly when Aiba wanted to turn away from him. “It’s not a secret, I guess… It’s just… I guess I didn’t find anyone worth it… yet”  
“I see…” Aiba said nodding though he had no idea what Sho meant with that.  
“Or if you’d ask Nino, I need a boyfriend…” Sho commented without thinking properly what he was saying.  
Aiba felt a wide grin creeping on his face.  
“_Nino_?” he asked instead.  
“He’s my co-worker. You can call him my friend. Though it’s hard to tell sometimes thanks to his snarky-bratty comments…” Sho said chuckling fondly.  
Aiba smiled softly too though he was kind of envious of this Nino since it was obvious that he was important to Sho, even if just as a friend. If he wanted to be honest, he wanted that too at least if he couldn’t get more…  
“I still don’t get it though…” he commented instead, turning back to their original topic.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t get why don’t you have someone? It sure must be fun to go out with you… You’re handsome, fun, smart…” Aiba said smiling – which Sho would swear was seductive and he didn’t even try to deny it to himself that it worked on him… as confusing as it felt…  
“Hey, Masaki!... Are you…?” Sho started, licking his lips nervously but then the shop’s door opened.  
“Yo!”  
“Hey, Jun-pon! Wanna eat something?” Aiba asked turning to his friend smiling brightly while Sho’s shoulders fell in disappointment.  
“No, thanks. I just came to talk with Sho-san” Jun said sliding on the stool next to the run-away business man. “Your refill arrived. I can fix your car tomorrow” he said to Sho.  
“That’s great!” Sho said but he had to force the enthusiasm in his voice. He sneaked a glance at Aiba but the taller man had his back to them so he couldn’t see his face.  
“Oh, and here’s your bill…” Jun said grinning and dropped a paper in front of Sho. “I accept only cash” he added while getting up. “Bye, Aiba-chan!”  
“Here, Matsujun!” the pastry-cook said handing the usual cake-box to Jun, who accepted it with a grin and left…  
“So… are you up to a farewell party tonight, Sho-chan?” the taller man asked grinning brightly at Sho…  
  
“There’s beer in the fridge. Help yourself, Sho-chan! Or if you want something stronger, I think I still have a bottle of whiskey in the living room’s cabinet…” Aiba said to his guest while he put the used plates in the sink and started to do the dishes.  
“Beer is just fine” Sho said smiling and grabbed two cans of Kirin from the fridge. “Here!” he put one of it opened next to sink for Aiba.  
“Thank you, Sho-chan!” Aiba smiled brightly at him.  
Sho just smiled back and raised his own beer to his lips and drank. He had to do something cause he felt himself gravitating toward the taller man more and more every time he saw that smile on Aiba’s beautiful face…  
Five or so more cans of beer later for each of them, they were sitting at the couch, watching some late night variety show. Though Sho personally wasn’t paying any attention to the TV. He was too busy focusing on the feeling how Aiba was leaning into his side laughing tipsy at the show.  
“Ma…masaki…” Sho moaned unconsciously as Aiba bent hi head on his shoulder giggling.  
“Hmm…? W…whaddisit… Sho-chan…?” Aiba asked looking up at the business man with unfocused, foggy eyes but beaming smiling on his wetly glistening lips.  
“Masaki…” Sho whispered once more before leant in capturing Aiba’s soft, inviting lips…  
Aiba immediately opened his lips moaning, giving Sho the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss, exploring every corner of the taller man’s hot mouth. Without breaking the kiss Sho slowly pushed Aiba to lie down on the couch, covering the taller man with his body. When the need for air became unbearable Sho slowly broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, searching Aiba’s face. The other man panted under him with closed eyes.  
“Are you… trying to steal… my idea for… a farewell gift... or something?” Aiba asked teasingly looking up at Sho through his lashes.  
“Eh?” Sho stared at him; his mind was too fuzzy with alcohol and Aiba’s kiss to process the meaning of Aiba’s words.  
Aiba chuckled and put his arms around Sho’s neck.  
“Don’t think, Sho-chan… just kiss me again…” he breathed out and who was Sho to resist such an invitation?...  
Sometime during their heavy making-out Aiba managed to open the buttons on Sho’s shirt, while his lips moved to his neck, sucking hard that Sho was sure that leave a mark but couldn’t care less about that while those long fingers were tracing over his skin. Aiba let out a high pitched moan feeling Sho’s hardness pressing into his crotch.  
“We should… ah!... move this… umm… to the… bedroom maybe…” Aiba panted out with some difficulty cause Sho was busy groping him wherever his hand could reach. He felt the business man smirking in his neck before pulled him up from the couch and dragged him toward the bedroom while kissing him madly and tugging off their clothes hurriedly.  
By the time they reached the bed, both men were gloriously naked and worked up to no end. Aiba managed to grab lube and condom from the bedside table before Sho pinned him down to the bed devouring his lips and touching every part of his body greedily.  
“Hurry up!... Sho-chan,… please…” Aiba whined and his voice went straight to Sho’s member making it throb painfully.  
“Hai, hai… We're really impatient, aren't we?…” Sho said teasing as he pushed two lubed fingers in Aiba’s hole, preparing him quickly but thoroughly. He was already dying to be in him but the soft mewling noises Aiba made in the back of his throat just made it worse.  
“I’m ready, Sho-chan… Just… please…” Aiba pleaded shamelessly touching himself in sync of Sho’s ministrations.  
The other man didn’t waist anymore time. He covered himself with condom and lube hurriedly and pushed in, both men crying out delighted at the feeling. They immediately set a quick pace, already feeling too close to the edge. Aiba fisted his fingers in Sho’s hair pulling him down to fuse their lips together while he pushed his hips up to meet his thrusts.  
“You’re so goddamn tight, babe… Feel so good…” Sho grunted into Aiba’s mouth, quickening his thrusts.  
He reached to touch Aiba’s member and the taller man needed only a few pumps before reached climax, shouting Sho’s name in delight; his body clenching around the other’s dick. Sho groaned at the tighter feeling around him and two more thrusts later he emptied his seed in the condom, collapsing next to Aiba, pulled the still panting man in his arms, holding him close…  
  
The next morning Sho wake up with a major hang-over and the worst, pounding headache. He needed a few minutes to recognize that the pleasant, warm feeling pressing closely to his side was a body; the naked body of Aiba Masaki actually. He stared at his sleeping, angelic face with a fond smile. Just then a disturbing sound broke the peaceful, early morning air in the room. Sho frowned annoyed and slid out of the bed quickly when he recognized his own ringtone, but it still took some time till he found his mobile among their haphazardly discarded clothes.  
“What?” he barked in the phone on a whispered tone; hoping Aiba won’t wake up.  
_“Sho-kun! We need you! You have to home immediately!”_ Ohno’s panicked-troubled voice came through the line without greeting.  
“No” Sho turned him down without thinking, looking back toward the bed where Aiba was still sleeping soundly.  
_“But you have to! We’re in big trouble! Boss is furious!... Nigakawa Co. backed-out the understanding…” _his elder co-worker explained dramatically.  
Sho winced unconsciously. It took him more than two months to negotiate that understanding with the company. At least half a dozen of his co-workers failed with it before him. And now they backing out?!  
Soft, whimpering noise came from the bed. Sho quickly turned that way, afraid he might have woken up Masaki, but the taller man just rolled onto his back, throwing his arm above his head before slipping back in deeper slumber. Sho sighed softly, relieved.  
_“Sho-kun?... Sho-kun, are you still there?... Did you hear what I just said?” _Ohno asked impatiently.  
“Yeah, I heard you…” Sho answered and sighed again dejected. He threw one more longing glance toward Aiba. “I got it. I go back now. Call the Nigakawa’s CEO and set up a meeting with me at the afternoon. Also collect every related document for me. I’ll handle the rest…”  
_“Thank you, Sho-kun! You’re the best! I’ll take care of those till you’re back!”_ Ohno said.  
It slightly angered Sho how much relieved and cheerful Ohno sounded now he promised to be back so he just hang up without saying anything else.  
Quickly throwing his clothes on, he kneeled down next to Aiba’s bed. Swiping his locks out of his face he touched Aiba’s cheek gently.  
“I’m sorry, Masaki! I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye to you if you’re awake… Thank you for everything!” he whispered and pressed their lips together in a final kiss…  
  
Half an hour later he knocked – hammered – on Jun’s door impatiently.  
“What is it?... Oh, Sho-san! Good morning! What can I help you?” the car-mechanic asked surprised by the business man’s visit.  
“My car?” Sho asked shortly.  
“I’m not finished with that completely” Jun admitted.  
“Do it now! I have to go ASAP!” Sho demanded.  
Jun was taken aback slightly at the angry tone in Sho’s voice.  
“Okay…” Jun nodded slowly and motioned Sho to follow him to the backyard where his car was. “Something happened?” he asked looking at Sho, his eyes lingering on the obvious mark on the business man’s neck.  
“Nothing” Sho said coldly; he really didn’t want to discuss with one-night stand with Jun – Aiba’s best friend! – of all people! “I just have to go…” he added hoping it will cut the further questioning.  
“Alright, if you say so…” Jun dropped the topic sensing Sho’s resistance. “Give me 30 minutes…”  
Sho nodded and sat down, tapping his foot impatiently through the half an hour till Jun was finished with his car and he could leave…  
  
_6 months later…_  
  
Sho sighed tiredly as he walked back to his office after another endless video-conference with an over-seas company. He was dead tired and it passed his normal work-hours way too long yet he still could not go home. Not before he prepared everything for the negotiation tomorrow. Dropping his notes off at his office, he headed down to the first floor. Ohno was bugging him for a week or so about this newly opened coffee stand there; swearing they not just serve the best coffee but the tastiest cakes in Japan too! But Sho highly doubted that. For him those were Aiba’s cakes, not leaving place for argument. Anyway, he needed coffee and he needed that now – tasty cakes or not…  
“Irasshaimase!” a cheerful voice greeted him as he approached the counter.  
Sho shuddered visibly. It seemed six-month of unconcealed longing after the angelic-faced pastry-cook started to revenge itself. He’d swear the shop-keeper sounded just like Aiba. He shook his head violently to get rid off his wraith.  
“A coffee, please…” he mumbled sighing.  
“No milk, no sugar. Right?” the smiling voice of the shop-keeper asked him.  
“Yeah… how do you…?” Sho asked looking up and his eyes widened. “Masaki!”  
“Hisashiburi, Sho-chan!” Aiba smiled at him brightly.  
_‘What? How? Why?’ _questions swirled in Sho’s head as he gaped at the radiant smiling face that haunted his dreams. _‘Oh, who cares?’_ Sho decided questions could wait. He grabbed Aiba’s collar and pulling him to bend over the counter; he captured his lips in a feverish kiss.  
“I missed you…” the business man confessed after breaking the kiss.  
“It wasn’t me who left without leaving as much as a note… I was scared, you know? When I found you nowhere after…” Aiba’s voice died and for the first time ever, Sho saw sadness in his eyes. “But then Jun-pon told you came back so it’s okay…” Aiba smiled again cheerful but Sho still could see in his eyes that he was hurt.  
“Then why are you here now?” Sho couldn’t help but ask silently.  
“A friend of mine decided to open this shop and asked for my help. At first I wanted to turn him down but…”  
“_But?_”  
“I changed my mind hoping to bump into you again somewhere in the city…” Aiba confessed with a brilliant smile but a soft pink color painted his cheeks.  
Sho grinned back at him widely then grabbing his hand he dragged Aiba out from behind the counter.  
“Let’s go!”  
“Where?” Aiba asked surprised but he did nothing to resist Sho. Why would he?  
“We’re going to buy you a mobile phone. I’m not loosing contact of you ever again!” Sho grinned at him.  
Aiba just smiled back at him and let Sho lead him wherever he wants…


End file.
